New SeeDs
by Meekychunky
Summary: Okay this is about Irvine and Rinoa wanting to be SeeDs. I put this story up once before but never finished it, so I'm starting again.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer~ I only own the story and not the characters portrayed within it, they all belong to Squaresoft, playstation and it's associates so you can't sue me okay, I mention you all by name.... A vague disclaimer is nobodys friend ^_^ 

Author's note~ Okay I posted this once before but never finished it so I wrote another chapter of it... a lot of this is to test out the new chaptering system. But if you have read this chapter before it is still the same one. 

Rinoa glanced at herself in the mirror and bit her lip to stop herself from bursting in raucous laughter. She smoothed her hair back into a ponytail and grinned. She examined the skirt from all angles before she decided she wasn't happy with it. She trod lightly across to the chest of drawers and pulled out her pair of black shorts. She was then satisfied that the skirt wasn't tight enough to show her shorts and that the shorts weren't long enough to peek below the skirt, she shook her head, not believing that they were doing this. The knocking on the door made a broad grin break out on her face. 'You decent yet?' He asked. Rinoa bounced to the door and pulled him through before slamming it shut. She turned to face him and couldn't hold it back. She had an attack of the giggles. 

'Oh my god! What do you look like?' She asked him, he tipped back his hat with one finger and raised his eyebrows. 

'Me? What about you, little miss show-her-knickers?' Irvine's face broke into a broad grin. 'God, I felt like such a dork on my way here.' He told her. 

'I think the cowboy hat was probably a mistake if you wanted to be taken seriously. It just clashes with the uniform.' She grinned, took it off his head and flung it on her bed. He ran his fingers through his hair. 

'I know, I just couldn't bring myself to leave it behind.' He sighed, then he looked at her and burst into laughter. 'I'm sorry, but the ridculously short skirt looks wierd on you, and that little yellow ruff thing...' He trailed off in helpless giggles. 

'I know, I don't know who designed the female students uniform, I bet it was a man.' Rinoa tugged down the skirt at the back. 

'Oh, it's the uniform I would have put young females in.' He said with a bright grin. She gave him a slight smack around the head when he leered at her. 

'You think they're all together yet?' She asked and he shrugged. 

'Maybe, they won't get it you know.' He told her and she shrugged. 

'I know, but we get it and that's all that really matters. They're already SeeDs. I'm not going to be 'that honourary SeeD' if something is mine then I want to have earned it.' She said and pulled down the skirt again, this time the front. 

'I still can't believe Xu put the forms through without once showing them to Squall.' Irvine's eyes crinkled in a smile. 

'He's more on the, kill, fight,die side of things... new students really don't bother him... as long as there _are_ new students.' She frowned at herself in the mirror. 'You know I'm going to talk to Squall about this uniform.' She decided. 

'Hey, what's wrong with flashing a bit of leg?' He asked. 'You do it in your shorts all the time, and Selphie does it too... _all_ the time.' She grinned at the emphasis. 

'Oh you're such a man.' She said with a grin. 'Come on, time to tell the others what we're doing.' 

'Can't I just tell them and, you know, not dress up already?' She reached up and grabbed him by the ear and he yelped as she dragged him out. 

* 

Squall frowned at the time, he was entirely too curious as to what Irvine and Rinoa had planned to tell them. Selphie was jigging about impatiently and Zell was sprawled across the sofa. Quistis was looking through her teacher's notes. 'What's taking them so long?' Selphie asked in frustration. Squall echoed that thought privately. 

'Maybe they forgot?' Zell suggested. 

'Rinoa forget something? How likely is that?' Selphie said to him sardonically. 

'Hey it was a theory.' He protested lamely, she rolled her eyes at him and he stuck his tounge at her. 

'Put it away or put it to good use.' She said and laughed at how his eyes bulged from his head in surprise. 

'Woah, I just went to a scary visual hell then.' Zell told her with a grin and she went for him. 

'Children!' Quistis said annoyed. 'Behave.' 

'Make me.' They said in unison. Quistis slowly raised her head and looked at the pair of them. They were suddenly finding the ceiling very interesting. Quistis lowered her head again. 

'You know...' Selphie said, her head still craning up towards the ceiling. 'Why do we paint ceilings, I mean, nobody looks at them, not when they're this high anyway. There sort of superfluous... you know... painting wise.' She lowered her head and looked at them. It was Squall who answered her. 

'You have too much spare time on your hands.' He told her. 

'_Way_ too much free time.' Zell said. Selphie gave him a warning look, Quistis glanced up at Squall. 

'You can cut the sexual tension with a knife can't you?' She observed laconically, Squall nearly smiled and Selphie and Zell went bright red. It was at that point the door burst open and Rinoa and Irvine fell in, their laughter fell in with them. The others stared at them and they grinned at each other. They stood back to back and posed. *Think Charlie's angels*. It was Zell who began to crow with laughter. 

'What are you two wearing?' He asked tears of laughter streaming out of his eyes. Rinoa tugged at her skirt. 

'Long story.' Irvine told him. 

'We want to be SeeDs.' Rinoa supplied. Irvine looked at her and then shrugged. 

'Okay so maybe it wasn't that long.' 

'You two... you're going to start doing classes?' Selphie asked and they nodded. 'You two?' They nodded again, Selphie joined Zell in a giggling heap on the sofa. 

'You don't have to do this, I'll promote you to SeeDs if that's what you want.' Squall told them both, it wasn't that he didn't want them to do this, it was that he was afraid that they'd be embarrassed by all the younger people. 

'You see... That's why we're gonna do this, we don't want to be given anything.' Irvine said, Zell and Selphie stopped laughing and looked at him, hearing his tone of voice. 

'I think you've earned it.' Quistis said. 'We don't expect our students to face down soceresses on their field assignment you know.' 

'Yeah but it will mean all the more to us if everyone sees us earning it.' Rinoa told them, Squall sighed and nodded. Selphie groaned. 

'Great, now I'm going to have serious thoughts in my head all night.' Zell began to laugh again. 'What.' He smiled slightly at her. 'What?' Still with the small slow grin. 'What?' 

'I was thinking about them taking world history.' He said and Selphie turned to them with bright eyes. It had been her worst module ever. 

'Oh yeah...' Irvine and Rinoa looked at each other. 'Don't worry, it's a lot of fun... Quistis teaches it.' Quistis frowned at them. 

'It's a lot of fun... you know without the boring part removed.' Zell continued and Quistis frowned. 

'You're getting me back for the sexual tension comment aren't you?' She asked them and they nodded. Irvine and Rinoa looked at each other and grinned. 

'Squall, who designed these uniforms?' Rinoa asked and he shrugged. 

'Edea.' Quistis told her. 

'Edea designed this medievil torture device?' She asked. 

'You want to be in Trabia in the midst of winter if you think this is torture.' Selphie said to her with a grin. 

'No thanks, unlike you, I'm not a masochist.' Rinoa told her with a small smile. 

'Well I try.' She grinned. 'Newbie classes start tommorrow don't they?' 

'Yup.' Quistis, the fountain of knowledge, replied. Selphie wrinkled up her nose and began to laugh. 

Author's note~ Testing out the new system now... so... here goes 


	2. New SeeDs: Chapter 2

Author's note~ The second chapter to this story has been an extremely long time coming because I kept on getting ideas for other stories, but I found this one the other day and remembered what I wanted to do with it. 

Rinoa groaned under the weight of her box, moving down the hall to a students double room had proved more annoying than exciting. But Xu said that she couldn't keep her rooms if she was prepared to act like a real student in all other respects, it just wouldn't be fair. Rinoa was the first to agree with her and Irvine had whined a bit at first, but she expected that it was only for show. So here she was, lugging her boxes into her new room, until she had come to packing it up, Rinoa had never realised how much crap she had accumulated in the year after Ultimecia' s time compression. She looked at all the other students finding their room reassignments as much of a pain as she was. It was the beginning of a new term and everyone was being reordered and rescheduled, and generally being annoyed by the administration. She looked across at her room mates bed and sighed, whoever it was gonna be, she hoped they didn't snore. Squall had a box under each arm when he came round the corner of the doorframe. His usual cold expression was tinged by a gentle smile. 

'I think that's the last of them.' He told her and she sighed, flopping herself onto her bed. He smiled and sat next to her, she looked at him and slid her hand into his. He looked at her, slightly embarressed but not tearing away. That had always been the hardest part for him, learning to control his embarressment. Rinoa was never too sure what she had done to deserve him, she must have been a saint in a former life. There were times, like this one, where it felt right just to be there, together. She would miss him not being in the room next to hers, but it wasn't as if they lived that far away. Just across the quad. 

'Hey...' Came from the doorway, they looked up and saw Zell standing in the doorway. 'I scabbed your room number off the garden files... nice place.' He said with a grin. 'Settled in?' He asked and she nodded. 

'I could have used you around earlier.' She told him pointedly and he shrugged with a self deprecating grin. 

'Well you know, I figured that you and Irvine were starting something new and it was a whole big thing to you... and ... well... I didn't want to help you move.' Rinoa grinned wryly. He came in a sat on the opposite bed, at that moment a girl around Rinoa's age walked in, they all looked up at her and she stared. 

'I... I'm sorry, I guess I got given the wrong room assignment.' She said and went to walk out the door. Rinoa bounded up. 

'No, it's okay, you probably haven't, hi I'm Rinoa... I'll be your room mate.' The girl stared at her with a slight frown, it wasn't everyday one of the Garden's living legends made herself known to you, she looked around the room at the other two and went pale. 

'Um...' She said. 'I guess, I'm Willow Cheliah.' She bit her lip and put down the box she was carrying. Zell and Squall stood up and made their excuses. Willow watched them go with a kind of awe. Rinoa smiled at her. 

'Need some help?' She asked gesturing to her boxes. The girl frantically shook her head. 

'I couldn't ask you to do that.' She said and Rinoa began shifting her feet. 

'Um... I know you know what I am... but I'm just like any normal person. A little on the embarressed side right now... but...' She stopped as Irvine came bouncing in. 

'The Irvine has landed.' He grinned at her and tipped his hat back on his head. 'Your room mate? Hi, I'm Irvine.' Willow's head spun to him and she covered her mouth in surprise. 'Ahhh.' He looked at Rinoa. 'You see my room mate was warned who he was going to be sharing with... I see Xu didn't extend you the same courtesy. Don't worry, you'll be a bit 'rabbit in headlights' for a while but me and Rinny are real nice people.' He nodded and grinned at her, she sat down and sighed. 

'I'm not sure I can cope with this.' 

'You know that's what I said to her when she suggested this.' Irvine said indicating Rinoa. 

* 

Rinoa frowned at her timetable, she was sure that it had been formed just to torment her, she had three hours, _three hours_, count them, of weapons training this afternoon. Then over the next two days it was a constant round of biology, physics, chemistry and geology, allegedly to raise affinity with GF's, the more you know about a particular element the more likely you are to be compatible. She sighed, she had snaffled Cactuar off of Squall last night, they weren't supposed to be issued with GF's until five weeks of training and even then they had a long series of tests to ascertain your affinities. Irvine caught up with her when she around five yards from class. 'Whatcha upto?' He asked. 'I have battle strategies.' 

'Me too. Advanced battle strategies no less.' She shook her head. 'Is it just me or do we seem to be going back to basics?' He grinned. 

'It's only fair, the others had to go through this. Anyway we have a bonus, if it's Quisty teaching then we can fire spitballs at her from the back of class.' Rinoa laughed as they walked through the classroom door. They walked into a loud classroom that got quietly very, very quickly. They stopped staring at the students staring at them. Rinoa stepped behind Irvine. 

'Hide me.' She said and he turned to look at her with an outraged expression. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to two empty seats. 

'The trick is to act nonchalant.' He said. 'Although you failed that test within two seconds of walking in here.' Xu walked in and looked around at the quiet class. 

'What happened in here?' She asked. 'Did somebody die?' A riffle of sound sped round the class. Xu looked up at the pair of them. 'Oh...' She rolled her eyes. 'First class of the semester and I get stuck with you two.' Irvine grinned at her lazily and Rinoa went red. 'Anyway onto the tutorial... Lights please.' Then the slide show started. 

* 

Rinoa and Irvine were the last people out of the classroom, they stared at each other in a mute kind of horror. 'Urgh... I feel violated.' Rinoa said leaning against the wall. 

'Heh, do I sense the aftermath of an extremely boring tutorial?' It was Selphie, she bounded up to Irvine and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

'Surely there are laws against that kind of torture?' Irvine asked her. 

'You'd think...' Selphie said evilly. 'And just think another five weeks to go before you can actually put this 'training' to good use.' Irvine gave her a filthy look. He turned to Rinoa. 

'What you got next?' He asked. She fished out her timetable that had aquired numerous doodles during the two hour lecture. 

'A full three hours of weapons training.' She said with a groan. 

'Looks like we'll be splitting up then... I got geochemistry.' Selphie nodded at them both. 

'You won't be split up much I don't think, Irvine I expect you'll be stuck into earth sciences more than Rinoa because of your affinity with the Brothers. Xu reckoned you'd be more suited to chemistry Rinoa, studying water and particularly ice because of Shiva, she's also sticking you both in medical classes for status changes.' Rinoa watched Selphie suspiciously. 

'Did you have a hand writing out timetables?' She asked, Selphie blushed. Rinoa continued. 'I knew it... I thought they were uncannily evil.' 

'Xu reccomended to me that you both needed a challenge, you do sort of have a 'been there, done that' sort of situation. So I basically cut out any classes that started with 'an introduction to' or ended with '101' I had your timetables all mapped out.' A look passed between Irvine and Rinoa, it was Irvine that spoke out first. 

'Do you want to kill her or shall I?' 

'Be my guest.' Rinoa said as they both advanced on the now smirking SeeD. Selphie saw the intent in thier eyes... she ran. 

Author's note~ More chapters to follow... possibly at a later date... I'm moving house at the weekend *hooray me* 


End file.
